Endless
by Star Madison
Summary: Ed returned to the other world to destroy the gate linking his world with our's. He left someone very important on the other side. Will they be able to reunite?


This is my first attempt at writing a FMA story. I've only read the first five volumes of the manga and seen twenty odd episodes of the anime plus the movie. The movie was much better then I thought it'd be. It's also what inspired me to do this story. I wasn't all that happy with how it ended even though the ending _was_ fitting. I'm also an avid RoyxEd fan so guess what the pairing here will be? Yep. RoyxEd.

You'd have to seen the movie to understand this. Ed is eighteen, Al around thirteen and I have no idea how old Noah is, probably around nineteen or so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Months later. _

Ed glances over his shoulder as he sits in the car, waiting for Noah to come out of the store. He tenses up slightly when he feels unwavering eyes focused on him, hunching his shoulders slightly. "What is it, Al?" He finally faces his brother; having not wanted to ever start the conversation he knows is brewing.

"You miss him."

That statement catchs him off-guard and Ed blinks rapidly at Al. "Huh? Miss who?"

"Him, brother."

The implication is hard to miss but this was **_not_** the conversation that he was trying to prepare himself for.

"I don't..."

"Don't lie to me, brother. Or try to steer this conversation in another direction. You **_miss _**him."

Ed knows that stubborn look which appears on Al's face, having seen it reflected back in a mirror at him over the years. This honestly not the conversation that he was dreading with his entire being but it being just as bad. How does one explain to their younger brother that they prefer men and one man in particular? A man you will never see again, who is in a completely different world that is beyond your grasp forever.

"...Yea. I do miss him, Al."

He forces himself to keep looking at his brother to see what his reaction is. The pleased look on his face startles him as his mouth drops open.

"Your mouth is hanging open, brother. Are you trying to catch flies now?"

That utterly innocent sounding question forces him to snap his jaw close and scowl at his brother. Who just grins back at him while looking increasingly smug.

"Al..."

"Yes brother?"

Several questions run through his head; like a hamster in a wheel, they tumble and twist around his head without stop.

"How did you know?"

It comes out hushed, as if a great secret that should not be spoken in the brightness of the day. It hangs between them as the two brothers stare at one another, neither looking away. Both knowing it needs to be answered now that it has been let out.

"You...never looked twice at any girls. You argued and fought with him constantly. You both kept pushing at each other. But it changed. Something subtle shifted. It became less of you both clashing to habit. To enjoying the arguments. Lt. Hawkeye noticed first."

Al finally shrugs as he looks away from his brother to stare at people walking down the sidewalk past the car. He glances back at his brother and frowns when he sees the pensive look on Ed's face.

"Brother, where you...?"

He lets the question hang in the air, wanting to know the answer.

"...Yes."

The answer hovers there for a split second between them as he turns to look at Al.

"Yes. We were. Not for long. We were only together two months before I crossed over to this world. The gates are gone, Al. There's no way back."

The unspoken part, _no way back to him_, is heard clearly by the brothers as they sit in the car.

Ed swallows as his shoulders slump, missing Roy horribly but knows that he sealed his fate when he came back to this world. For reasons he is now regretting.

"Do you love him."

He flinches and wishes wildly for Noah to get out here so they can leave; not wanting to answer that statement and knows if he doesn't then Al will just ambush him with it later. Until he answers it.

"Yes, Al. Damnit, I love him. It physically hurts to be away from him like this! Yes, I regret coming back but I can't change that. We destroyed the gates linking the worlds. Nothing can change that."

It starts out as a shout but ends as a hoarse whisper that croaks out. He buries his face into his hands and refuses to look up as his brother stares at him with a guilty expression on his face.

"Brother..."

"Al. Don't."

Very slowly he lifts his head to gaze straight ahead then closes his eyes.

"I thought you were going to ask me if I liked Noah."

"What! Brother...!"

The shocked shouts clear up his clouded mind and he turns to look at his brother, forcing a smile on his face. After a moment, he blinks then the smile turns geniune.

"You like her!"

"Brother...!"

Before Ed can start to tease Al about that, Noah finally comes out of the store carrying three bags of supplies. They look up at her innocently as she blinks before placing the bags in the backseat and gets in.

"I'm certain that I don't want to know."

Two smiles are directed at her as she settles down then giggles slightly at the looks.

_-Scene Break-_

"Colonel."

"Roy."

"...Col...Roy."

"Yes?"

"You're leaving."

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Will you be..."

"I don't know."

"Do I even need to ask why?"

"To find him."

"Is he really that important."

"To me, yes."

Hawkeye stands by the door, watching her former commanding officer as he packs the few belongings he still has. She having known deep inside that this day would come one day. She the first of his former staff who knew about the true nature of his relationship with Edward Elric. But she is not happy about this and does not like being left behind once again.

"Take me with you, sir."

At those words, he pauses and turns halfway to lock eyes with his former first lieutenant. Visibly weighing the words that he is going to use and sighs, sliding the bag over one shoulder as he approaches her and the doorway beyond.

"I can't. You are needed here. I can't stay here. This is no longer my home. Not without him. I made a mistake in letting him go. I'll pay any price to get him back. Or to go to him."

She watches him brush past her, turning to follow him, not wanting to let him out of her sight just yet. She swallows hard as she follows him out of the room. With her entire being, sensing this will be the last time that she sees him.

"This is goodbye."

A pause.

"Yes."

He turns towards her. His one visible eye locks on her's.

"Goodbye, Riza Hawkeye."

Roy Mustang turns away from her and walks away from his former life. Seeking something that might be permanently beyond his reach.

_Edward. Wherever you are, I will find you. Somehow._

_-Scene break- _

_Two years later. _

Ed slumps against the side of the car, his eyes closing as he stays right where he is. Two years of traveling had led them to finding the bomb and finally this remote location. Gravel crunches and he forces his eyes open to swing his gaze at his brother and Noah. He shifts into a more comfortable position as they approach.

"This area looks as good as any. Remote and not alot of people around. We've made done in the wilderness before."

He ignores the look of pity that his brother sends his way, knowing that even after two years he still misses Roy. He straightens and spreads his arms outwards as he dredges up a smile for their benefit.

"I found an abandon cabin nearby. It needs work but there's enough room for all of us. Let's get to work."

With those words, he turns and sweeps away from the car towards the small track leading down to the cabin. The shared look between Noah and Al being missed as they start to follow Ed down the path.

"One of these days, he's going to have to admit to himself that he'll never see the colonel again. It's been over two years."

"I think it's sad. He's pining away for him. Didn't you say that this world has doubles of the people you both knew?"

Al stops to stare at her then a grin spreads across his face, lighting it up.

"You are a genius!"

She stops as well to stare back at him in confusion.

"Eh?"

He takes her off-guard by hugging her tightly then running down the trail, leaving her standing there staring after him. She opens her mouth to call after him but at the last moment, changes her mind, deciding she doesn't want to know. Picking up her pace, she catchs up to Alphonse and glances at him out of the corner of her eye before the rundown cabin comes into view.

"Well, what do you guys think?"

Ed emerges from the inside, hands landing on his hips as he grins at them both. He sees this look that passes between them both and throws his hands into the air.

"There's just no pleasing either of you!"

"You're the one with the temper, brother."

Sputtering noises are heard as they go inside, leaving Ed standing on the small porch. Al wrinkles his nose up as he looks around then heads for the back of the cabin to see how much work it would need.

"Well. It's not that bad. Brother was right for once. It'll take longer to do without alchemy. We'll have to get tools from someplace first."

"I think we'll have to wait first."

"Eh?"

His gaze follows her hand that is aimed at the dusty window to where the sky is partly visible beyond it.

"Oh."

Two pairs of eyes meet before one takes off outside, past the still fuming Edward towards the car. Al ignores his brother's shouts as he quickly gets to the car and manages to get the top up just as the skys open up. He sputters a little, grabbing their supples from the backseat and makes a mad dash for the cabin again.

"Al!"

A pair of arms grabs him as he skids on the muddy ground, allowing himself to be pulled inside the cabin where Noah takes the lanterns from him, lighting them then placing them in key spots around the room.

"You're soaked. C'mon, get out of those wet clothing so we can dry them before you catch a cold."

Hands tug at his clothing until he pulls away to scowl at his brother, an embarressed blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I can do it myself, brother."

"Fine. I'll see what I can fix for supper."

Footsteps echo away from him as Ed goes to dig in their bags. Several cans and dried packages of meat land on the floor next to a small pot as he finishes going through them, taking care to close the bags. He scoops up the items and heads for the fireplace. Dumps them next to the stones of the old fireplace and inspects it before looking around for some wood. He stomps off for the back porch, believing he saw some there. A grin lights up his face then fades almost immediately again as he is once more reminded of the lover he will never see again in his lifetime.

"Roy..."

The whispered name is drowned out by the roar of thunder and lightening that goes off nearly overhead. He yelps as he trips over the wood lying innocently at his feet, stumbling only to hit something warm and solid. Very slowly, he lifts his head to stare at the dark-cloaked figure in front of him, golden eyes widening slightly. It takes another blast of lightening overhead to briefly highlight the shadowy figure standing on the steps. Confusion wars with surprise and hope.

"Roy...?"

A hand reaches up to push the hood off the person's head as lightening blazes through the sky, brighting the entire clearing as if it was the middle of the day. For that moment, Ed gets a clear view of the person standing before him. He is frozen to the spot at the sight of Roy Mustang standing before him, smiling.

"Roy!"

They both react, reaching for one another as Ed darts forward to crash heavily into the older man. Arms wrap around each other as they hold the other close. Neither notices the watchers from inside the cabin that share a look before moving away so they may have privacy.

"How in the hell did you get here!"

"Does that matter?"

"..No. It doesn't."

Heavy silence fills the air between them as the storm roars overhead.

"You're really here...right? This isn't a dream that I'm going to have to wake up from?"

"It's no dream, Edward. Does this feel like a dream?"

Carefully, a hand is pressed against his cheek as he strokes slowly down the side of Ed's face. Dark eyes locked on his lover. As he lifts his head to grin at him, shaking his head.

"It doesn't. I missed you."

"I know."

Another pause then a breathless whisper that carries hope.

"Will you stay?"

The unspoken, _with me?_, hangs heavy in between the two once separated lovers.

"Forever."

The smile that lights up Edward's face at that single word makes all that he struggled through to find a way to him worth it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! This is the only one-shot that I have ever done. o0 Well. I have others in the works but this is the first one that I actually started and finished. Especially in the same day. I lay all the blame of this story on the FMA movie. If I hadn't watched it then I wouldn't have been driven to write this. This will probably just be the first of several FMA fics I'll crank out. The muses are settled...for now. But they've been biting me constantly.


End file.
